Five Minutes Of Nirvana
by render me daxless
Summary: [Oneshot] All she wants is a dance. NejiTen


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

eXd: For all of those who do not know, "nirvana" means a state of complete happiness or joy. And you don't need to read "Their Happiest Day" to understand this. I guess this could be considered "Chapter Two" of "Their Happies Day", had I decided to make it more than one chapter. However, I just decided to separate both short stories and make them into one-shots. Enjoy!

**Five Minutes Of Nirvana**

"Come on Neji, it's your cousin's wedding. You _have_ to dance! It's like… well, it's just right. I mean, your cousin is only going to get married once; this is your only time to dance at her wedding! Plus, it's the Rokudaime she's marrying." Since Neji didn't want to sing, TenTen wanted him to dance with her. 

"TenTen, I'm not dancing."

"Think of Hinata."

_I'm thinking of someone else right now. _"I will, but I'm not going to dance at her wedding."

"Fine." TenTen returned to poking at her food.

_Damn, she could have been a little more persistent._

Both adults were seated in the royal table at the head of the incredibly expensive and fancy restaurant. Also seated with them was Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata of course, and Hinata's parents. Both TenTen and Sakura were Hinata's bride's maids, and Sasuke and Neji were chosen as Naruto's best men.

Just then, Ino stood up. She was the MC, and had chosen that time to make a speech. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would, once again, like to thank all of you for coming out today for Hinata's and Naruto's wedding. It really means a lot to them." The audience began clapping. "Now, I'm sure you all know that there is karaoke tonight. Please, if anyone wants to dedicate a song to the bride and groom, speak up! After all, this lovely couple will only get to marry once!" There were a few hoots from the crowd. "Now, is there anyone who would like to sing a song for these newly weds?"

"Me! Me! Ino, turn around! I want to sing a song for them!" Sakura stood up from her seat at the royal table, and waltzed over to the karaoke machine.

"Umm, okay. Looks like we have a singer among us! This is Haruno Sakura, who is singing…" Ino paused. She looked over at Sakura, who shook her head. "She will be singing _a_ song. Which song, you ask? I do not know, but we will know momentarily. Oh, and before I forget, after this song, the bride will go change her dress, then we'll have another song."

She handed the microphone to Sakura, who softly cleared her throat, then began singing as words danced across the television screens all over the room.

(A/N: Remember, we're not allowed to use other people's songs in our fictions. Just use your imagination.)

Sakura finished her song, and she received a standing ovation. She gave a slight bow, and returned the mic to Ino.

"Wow, I had no idea she had such a great voice! Okay, our bride will be returning shortly. In the mean time, is there anyone else who wants to sing a song? Or, rather, request a song?" Ino searched the room.

_This is it! Hehe. _TenTen nudged Neji. "Neji, I'll make you a deal. I won't tell Hinata that you want to sing a song, and you'll dance with me." TenTen grinned at her brilliant plan.

Neji looked shocked. No, he looked _appalled_. "Damnit TenTen, does your blackmailing know no bounds?" His face showed surprise, but he thought to himself, _Finally. I was starting to think I'd go this whole night without her asking me to dance again. It'll all work out too. All I have to do is pretend like I'm only doing this because I don't want to sing. Damn it, Hyuuga! How come you're so smart?_

Neji waited a moment, like he was trying to weigh both of his options. Finally, "Fine, I'll dance with you."

By then, Hinata had returned, and she was in a dancing mood. She walked over to Ino, and requested a song. She waved Naruto down to the dance floor, and they were joined by Neji and TenTen, and Sasuke and Sakura. The music flowed out of the speakers. It was a slow song, and TenTen grinned as she rested her head on Neji's shoulder.

The song lasted a whole five minutes.

* * *

eXd: Okay, this is the end! Do you see why this story was names "Five Mintues Of Nirvana"? I hope you all enjoyed this, despite how short it is. Only 661 words, but still. Anyways, I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Years! Please review! 


End file.
